


Keyblade Wielder's Adventure

by Hypnofeet, Timegal25



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: Barry: A Keyblade Wielder attempts to head to the Organization's base when he stumbles across a member by the name of Xenja.





	1. Chapter 1

A Keyblade Warrior by the name of Barry, all dressed in red and blue clothing strolls through a barren wasteland. In the distance, he could see a castle where his enemies: The Organization. As he walked through the wasteland, a dark portal appeared in front of him. Out came a tall figure in a black cloak. The figure stepped towards Barry as he took a step back. The portal behind the figure disappeared. The figure reached for her hood and removed it, exposing her beautiful, pale face. It was a woman, presumably from the Organization, smiling at Barry. He held out his hand, a Keyblade appearing, ready to fight. The woman smiled more.  
“I don't wanna fight you, Keyblade warrior.” She spoke softly.  
“Oh really? Why don't you prove it?” Barry said, still ready for anything.  
Suddenly, before his very eyes, the woman slowly removed her cloak, exposing her pale, nude body. Barry was stunned for words staring at this womans beauty.  
“Wh-What are you doing?!” He gasped.  
“Would you dare attack a woman who is nude?” She smiled. “Name’s Xenja.”  
“I... I...” Barry stuttered, letting his keyblade disappear. “But you are one of them.”  
“And? That doesn't mean I'm like them.” Xenja replied.  
“Th-That's true... I-I mean... Y-You're... Pretty...” Barry blushed, not sure what to say.  
Xenja stepped forward smiling.  
“How far have you travelled to get here?” She asked.  
“A-A long way Xenja...” Barry replied, unable to take his eyes off her. “I... I was on my way somewhere...”  
“Where to?” She questioned.  
“T-To stop the organization...” Barry replied nervously.  
“Ah... I see.” Xenja nodded.  
They stood there for a while, looking at each other before Barry stopped forward.  
“M-Mind if I pass?” Barry asked nicely.  
“Well... The problem is, you've gone the complete opposite direction.” Xenja sighed.  
“I... I have? But my sense tell me it's this way.” Barry said in confusion. “I-I can see dark clouds in the distance.”  
Barry walked past her, covering his eyes away from Xenja’s body. She smiled, walking with him as they headed towards the dark clouds.  
“That's something magical called thunderstorms kid.” She sighed.  
“Haha. Sarcasm.” Barry chuckled.  
They continued walking for a while as Barry blushed, looking over Xenja’s pale, nude body again.  
“Aren’t you cold?” He asked.  
“Eh, I've lived here for a while.” She replied. “The cold never bothered me.”  
“I... I... I... I... See...” Barry stuttered.  
He looked behind, seeing Xenja’s clothes on the ground. He looked at her, rubbing his own jacket.  
“D-Do you want my jacket?” He asked.  
“Sure.” She smiled.  
Barry nodded as he removed his jacket, putting it over her. Xenja’s breasts were still out as they walked.  
“... I know where to go.” She smiled.  
“Y-You do?” Barry smiled, intrigued.  
“I'm a member, remember?” She giggled at the rhyme.  
Barry smiled, watching Xenja’s body move from side to side, her breasts moving up and down. He smiled, in a daze.  
“T-That would be great! But W-Why do you wanna help me?” Barry questioned.  
“You seem like you need it. On one condition...” She grinned. “You trust me completely.”  
She smirked, moving close to him.  
“S-Sure...” Barry smiled, dazed.  
“Good boy. You'll do all the things I tell you, and you'll be my bodyguard.” She smiled.  
“W-Why do you need a bodyguard...?” Barry smiled, as he shook his head to concentrate. Neverless, I'll protect you. S-Sounds like you could get into trouble showing me the way...”  
Xenja smirked, kissing his cheek, watching Barry suddenly drool slightly. She giggled.  
Barry smiled widely, wiping his mouth.  
“I... I think I need to sit down or something...” Barry swayed.  
He felt his hand touched against hers as she pulled his hand.  
“No, no! We need to go!” She responded.  
“O-Ok...” Is all Barry could say.  
She smiled, kissing his lips this time, making him drool even more. Barry felt weirder as he swayed.  
“Ah...” Barry moaned. “I-I need... To lie down...”  
He continued to drool as Xenja took his other hand.  
“Why don’t you let me take over the thinking for you?” Xenja suggested.  
“I... I-Is that a good idea?” Barry drooled, laying his head on her shoulder.  
“Indeed.” She replied.  
“I... I can't think straight.” Barry slowly slid to the ground. “Let’s sit down Xenja.”  
“Alrighty.” She smiled, sitting down with him.  
Barry held his head, trying to think straight again as Xenja watched.  
“Urgh... My head. I-Is this your doing?” Barry asked weakly.  
“Indeed it is.” She said honestly.  
“W-Why... Did you do this...?” He questioned. “I thought you were good.”  
“I know you're probably gonna turn on me the second I get you there, so I need you totally obedient to me.” She explained.  
“N-No...” Barry said. “I wouldn’t... Promise.”  
“Well, you won’t now anyways.” She giggled, patting her lap.  
“N-No... Don't do this. I beg you...” Barry said weakly, his head resting on her lap as she stroked his head.  
“Don't worry, you'll be happy as my new partner.” She smiled.  
“I... Xenja... I wanted you... As my new partner... A-As soon as you said you'd help me...” Barry drooled.  
“I know you did.” She grinned. “No one resists me.”  
Barry blinked slowly, drooling more as Xenja giggled.  
“Now then, go grab my clothes.” She ordered.  
“Y-Yes...” Barry replied.  
He stood up, walking back to where they met and grabbed her clothes. He walked back over to her, giving them to her as he laid back on her nude lap happily. She smiled.  
“Tell me, how strong are you?” She asked.  
“I... I am strong...” Barry twitched, trying to think for himself.  
“Hmm, if you wanna take down the organization, you'll need to get stronger.” She explained.  
“O-Of course! Tell me how!” Barry pleaded.  
“Well, I know a few places where stronger Heartless appear.”  
“T-Take me... Please. I must get stronger.” Barry asked.  
“Of course.” Xenja nodded. “I'll have you work there for a while, look for rare items, get stronger and all that.”  
“Yes... Please...” Barry said, trying to move his hand up weakly. “Y-You wanna take down the organization too?”  
“Have some become my obedient servants, take down others.” Xenja explained.  
“I... I... W-What if... I only wanted... To be with you?” Barry spoke freely, smiling widely.  
“You'll be my bodyguard, not my servant.” She smiled.  
“Bodyguard... Boy...” Barry stuttered, caressing her cheek softly. “Boyfriend...?”  
“Heh. Maybe so.” She smiled.  
She looked at him. He was so cute, looking mindless yet so brave and powerful. He smiled widely as she smiled back; he put his arms round her nuzzling her.  
“Come on. Let’s get going!” Xenja smiled.  
“Of course Xenja.” Barry smirked.  
He rubbed her back as she felt something poke against it. She turned her head, seeing Barry’s keyblade against her back.  
“Is this an innuendo?” She jokingly asked.  
“Not yet...” He grinned. “I'm gonna trust you. Though... Don't make me so empty in the head again.”  
He winked cheekily as Xenja sighed.  
“Fine, fine...” She replied.  
“Though... I am falling for...” Barry blushed before turning away. “N-Never mind! Let's go! Lead the way!”  
He walked of quickly as she grinned, catching up to him, the adventure starting.


	2. Chapter 2

Keyblade Wielder: Barry and Nobody: Xenja walked along the deserted terrain. Barry looked at Xenja, inspecting her black cloak.  
“You know... I’m wondering why you are in that cloak.” Barry questioned. “You say you aren't a part of it but everyone in those black cloaks are in the organization...”  
“And?” Xenja crossed her arms.  
“A-And...” Barry blushed a little, thinking back to earlier. “Never mind! W-When are we gonna get to that area with the strong heartless?”  
“Do you always talk this much?” Xenja sighed.  
Barry looked down.  
“Just... Trying to make conversation Xenja.” Barry replied softly.  
“The area is ahead, do not worry.” She grinned.  
“Of course. I just need to take them down before it's too late.” Barry explained.  
“Why such a hurry?” Xenja asked.  
“Well, before you... Um they... Take over the world.” Barry replied.  
Xenja shook her head sighing with a slight smile on her face.  
“Still no trust in this partnership then.” She commented.  
“I trust you. I'm just...” Barry smiled. “... Worried you'll empty my brain again.”  
They continued walking till they stumbled across a giant house, seemingly made of mud and clay.  
“This place appeared out of nowhere, heartless seem to love it.” Xenja explained.  
“I see.” Barry nodded, summoning his keyblade. “Just... Stay behind me ok?”  
Xenja chuckled at that remark as they entered the building, Barry going in first. They heard movement inside as Barry opened the door. Before their eyes, they saw various Heartless just running about. Barry smiled as he prepared himself.  
“Okay Xenja. Stand by the door. I'll protect you.” Barry said.  
He charged towards the Heartless, engaging them in battle. Xenja watched, rolling her eyes at his comment. Barry continued to attack the Heartless, slicing through and attacking multiple enemies. After a while, he began to charge towards Xenja. She looked calm as she smiled.  
“Need something?” She commented.  
“Just duck.” Barry replied as he slashed his Keyblade just after she ducked.  
He smacked a large Heartless behind her as he continued his attack as Xenja chuckled smiling. She watched Barry jump around all the over the place.  
A while passed as he jumped in front of her panting.  
“Huh... Good job.” Xenja smiled.  
“Heh...” He panted, looking at her weakly. “N-Not a... P-Problem...”  
He fell to his knees, exhausted after that battling as she looked down at him, chuckling.  
“N-Not funny.” Barry stood up weakly. “Let's find a place to make camp and relax.”  
“Heh. Lead the way.” She smiled.  
Barry nodded, putting away his Keyblade as they exited the building.

They walked a few more miles before finding a cave as Xenja smiled.  
“Guess we're setting up in there. Come on.” Barry walked slowly towards it.  
They entered the cave as Barry used his magic to make a fire. Xenja crossed her arms, looking around the cave. It was dark, secluded and sheltered from any kind of weather. Barry laid down, resting his head near her feet as she sat down.  
“Ah... Still think I'm no match for them?” Barry smiled, trying to catch his breath.  
“Never said you weren’t.” She replied.  
“Well, I fight better than you.” Barry smiled. “You don’t fight at all it seems.”  
“I do, occasionally. But, this was to level you up after all.” Xenja explained.  
“Heh. Well I feel stronger.” Barry rubbed his head. “Guess my mind feels weak from fighting.”  
“It does that sometimes.” She grinned, rubbing his head softly.  
“Just surprised you're helping me still. And not trying anything.” Barry said. “Thanks.”  
“Once this is all over, just drop me off somewhere nice.” Xenja sighed.  
“Oh? You don’t wanna keep hanging out with me?” Barry teased, yawning slightly.  
She chuckled slightly.  
“Keyblade warrior, you have tried to attack me. I shall help, and be a friend, I still have my personal interests.” She explained.  
“I... I... I only got my Keyblade out. I've had experienced being attacked when dark portals appear. And... I am sorry.” Barry apologised as his eyes slowly started to close.  
“Don’t be.” She said. “You are kinder than most enemies that try to attack me.”  
“I truly am. You aren't like the others. You are wonderful Xenja.” Barry smiled, moving his head on her lap gently. “I am deeply sorry. And if I can do anything to make it up to you, just ask.”  
Xenja looked in his eyes smiling softly.  
“Just get some sleep.” Xenja said.  
“Xenja... I'm falling for you.” Barry whispered as he dozed off, his head resting on her lap as she looked down sighing gently.

After a while, she rested his head on her cloak as she decided to go exploring. She looked outside, seeing it rain heavily. Xenja sighed, deciding to explore deeper in the cave as Barry tossed and turned in his sleep mumbling. The cave was so dark for a bit before she came across an opening with a pond inside of the cave. The pond was bright blue and glittering, lighting up this room of the cave. Xenja approached the pond, touching it gently as her hands began to glow, feeling so much energy inside of them. She was shocked and surprised.  
“Strange...”  
She stepped into the pool as the flow of energy inside of her became stronger. Was this a magical pool? She swam around for a while till she heard footsteps coming towards the room. Xenja smiled, seeing Barry half asleep, looking at her.  
“X-Xenja? What’s going on...?” He asked. “Y-You ok?”  
“Yep.” She smiled. “Just go back to sleep.”  
Before her eyes, Barry suddenly dropped to the floor in a deep sleep. She looked at the pool, thinking.  
“Um... Stand up, do a twirl and bow.” She said.  
Barry suddenly stood up as he twirled around and bowed to her in his sleep. Xenja giggled smiling.  
“Summon your Keyblade.” She said.  
Barry raised his hand out, summoning his Keyblade as she raised an eyebrow.  
“Interesting...” She commented. “Maybe he could use this... Come in here with me.”  
Barry walked towards her, undressing as he stepped in the pool with her glowing as well.  
“Let’s sleep here.” She smiled as she rested her head against him, falling asleep.  
Barry rested in the pool as he opened his eyes slightly.  
“This power... Thank you... Xenja.” He whispered before dozing back off.


	3. Chapter 3

The fight was in progress. Barry swung his keyblade around, striking at the Nobodies and Organization members. Barry glowed white from the power of that special pool. He had heavy, fast breathing. The fight was tough. Running, panting, yelling everywhere. Barry striked so many enemies, eliminating them from this world as his mission required. The members cursed his name as they were struck down one by one. With this new power, only flashes were seen from afar where Xenja was watching, grinning to herself.  
“This is going great.” She smiled.  
Back at the beginning of this adventure, she thought Barry was not prepared for this destiny. She thought his only purpose was to be her bodyguard and take over the world. Though there was something about Barry now. His bravery and skills as a keyblade wielder got to her deep inside. Feelings... They developed. She just watched on, biting her lip softly.  
The fight went on for hours till Barry and the leader of the Organization were in combat, the final stand. This was going to be a bit harder than expected. The fight continued as Barry showed off both his powers before and after going into the unusual pool Xenja discovered in the cave. The two fighters exchanged bows, their damage apparent after a few hits. All Xenja wanted to do is watch her bodyguard take down the Organization once and for all so everyone could live in peace.

Hours passed as Xenja watched Barry decapitate the leader, eliminating the threat for good. She clapped slowly smiling.  
“Eh... Guess I was wrong about you.” Xenja said. “Congratulations and all that.”  
Barry turned to her, sweating and panting heavily as he stopped glowing. Xenja tilted her head a little as Barry’s eyes dropped. He collapsed, landing face first into the ground at her feet. Xenja sighed, looking down at him.  
“Maybe I was right about some things...” She said to herself.  
She grabbed Barry tightly, putting him over her shoulder as they left the fading building of the Organizations headquarters. She trailed through the deserted wasteland yet again as the Heartless fled the area, taking shelter elsewhere. Xenja sighed smiling.  
“Finally... No more of this fighting. And it’s all thanks to you.” Xenja said to an unconscious Barry. “You were just a stupid, dum hero who wished to take down the Organization by yourself. You wanted to strike me down but now... You care about me. Sometimes I wonder, is this because of my influence on you... Or is it more?”  
She paused to think.  
“... Do you care for me really? A nobody like me?” She continued. “I wonder what you’ll do when you reawaken? Kneel down to me? Celebrate? Go home? What will you do?”  
She paused again, sighing.  
“Heh... I don’t...” She began to say she didn’t care. But she couldn’t.  
She was now silent, looking at Barry against her shoulder.  
“I...” She said softly. “Let’s get you healed up... I suppose...”  
She walked further into the wasteland. Unknown to her, Barry’s heart began to glow pink...


	4. Chapter 4

Xenja carried Barry back to the cave where he got his powers. She entered the cave, her legs shaking. Something was wrong. Xenja felt weak. She was so weak; she started to pant, dropping Barry on the floor as he woke up suddenly, looking at her.  
“X-Xenja...?” He questioned. “You... Oh my! You must be exhausted!”  
He stood up, holding her in his arms as she looked at his heart.  
“Your... Heart...” She mumbled.  
Barry looked down confused.  
“I... I feel fine. But never mind me! What’s happening to you?!” Barry cried out.  
Xenja panted, her body feeling weak.  
“D-Damn... D-Did... Destroying the Nobodies... Weaken the others too?” She started to shake.  
He held her tighter as she tried raising an arm. Surrounding her were specs of Darkness as Barry gasped.  
“Oh no!” He cried. “Did I... Did I cause you to die?!”  
She just snickered.  
“I’m... Stupid.” She grinned. “I thought... I could just take over... Have you as my bodyguard. Have a lot of people bowing down to me as the leader of this world.”  
Barry stroked her head.  
"Shhh... Shhh..." He comforted her. "Save your energy..."  
"I don't want that... Not anymore." Xenja smiled weakly.  
Barry just listened.  
“But... Something weird happened.” She continued. “And that... Was you.”  
Barry gasped.  
“H-Huh?” He looked into her eyes.  
“Because of you, I found... Emotion.” She giggled.  
“What’s funny?” Barry questioned.  
“I thought... Nobodies didn’t have hearts.” She explained. “Couldn’t cry... Couldn’t love...”  
“You...” Barry tried to talk as she raised a finger onto his lip.  
“I love you okay?” She sighed. “Dammit Keyblade Wielder. You got me attracted to you.”  
“But... Why?” He questioned. “I thought... You didn’t want that.”  
“Well... You treat me... So well.” She weakly replied. “You were kind... Caring... Loving... Throughout this whole adventure.”  
He saw his reflection in her eyes whereas Xenja couldn’t see hers in his eyes. She let out a single tear as she started fading as she tried moving his face close to hers. Barry began to tear up, looking at her.  
“I’m glad... We met.” She smiled.  
She started to fade away from existence, trying to kiss Barry as Barry shook.  
Xenja... She was gone. Barry couldn’t believe it. What had he done? He just cried.  
“I... Loved you too!” He cried, falling to his knees.  
“Dammit!” He cried out.  
He just cried as his heart glowed pink even more. But that wasn’t his concern. His concern was Xenja the Nobody.  
His love he had known throughout this journey was gone... Forever?


	5. Chapter 5

Barry walked along the deserted wasteland. He had his hands in his pocket, looking down at the ground. He strolled past many Heartless who were just heading towards the destroyed capital of the Organization XIII’s stronghold. He sighed, his eyes red from the tears. All that was on his mind was Xenja. Sure she was a Nobody and it was... Unethical for a normal being to have emotions towards Nobodies. That is what Barry’s Master told him. That’s what many Keyblader’s went by. He was taught all Nobodies were bad and they were tricky. This may have been the case for Xenja at first but she actually fell in love with Barry.  
“... Was everything people knew wrong?” He spoke to himself. “Nobodies have emotions. Does that mean... They did have hearts after all?”  
He kept walking, looking out into the distance, seeing the mountain range he climbed over to get to this wasteland.  
“The end of the road...” He told himself. “It was... Perfect. I just wish... Like a Disney film, it would have a happy ending.”  
His heart glowed pink more as it flashed, pumping. Barry just ignored it sighing.  
“I guess that’s... An after effect of that weird power.” He shook. “And it was all because of the one I loved... Xenja.”  
He looked back, seeing all he accomplished. But to him, he felt like he failed his purpose. He had found love, only for that person to fade away out of existence.  
“I’ve learnt so much.” He monologued. “Not all Nobodies are what people made them seem. They have feelings. They aren’t all bad. Sometimes they care. Sometimes they love. Many are evil. But not all of them.”  
He took one last sigh before walking to the mountain range.

However, before his eyes, he saw a silhouette of a humanoid figure standing in the shadows. Barry looked up sighing, summonig his Keyblade out with little motivation.  
“This... Hasn’t been a great end. If you wanna fight me, prepare for the fight of your life.” Barry explained.  
The figure chuckled, smiling.  
“Hey now. Let’s not re-enact how we first met.” The figure spoke, the voice so familiar.  
Barry’s eyes widened, dropping his Keyblade. He ran towards the figure. To his astonishment, he saw... Xenja!  
“Wh-What!?” He gasped. “You’re...”  
She was silent smiling.  
“Alive!” Barry screamed, running in to hug her tight as Xenja smiled.  
“Heh. I’ve only been gone for a few hours and I’ve missed you.” Xenja said.  
“But... How?” Barry asked confused.  
“I guess like Nobodies and feelings, we don’t know what happens to a Nobody when they fade away.” She smiled happily.  
“You seem happier!” Barry cheered.  
“Nowhere near as much Darkness inside me. And seeing you again Barry.” Xenja explained. “Now... I want to finish what I wanted to do.”  
She grinned, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Barry kissed back smiling.  
“Oh Xenja.” Barry moaned softly from the happiness he felt. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” She replied.  
Barry raised his hand to her.  
“Let’s go. Finish this adventure with a happy ending.” Barry smiled.  
“Agreed.” Xenja said, taking his hand.  
They walked together towards the mountain range as a new couple. It was the first time a somebody and an ex-Nobody fell in love.  
“Oh, and it’s Jane.” She said softly. “My real name...”  
Barry smiled happily as they both squeezed each others hands softly, giggling.


End file.
